


Enough for Now

by Clockwork



Series: Casting Spells [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, First Kisses, Fluff, Post Series, Romance, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Misty is coping with all that's happened, and feelings she can no longer contain.SPOILERS. POST APOC CANON.





	Enough for Now

Nan had chosen to return to Papa Legba. Nan who had been murdered for existing, for not being as perfect as Fiona wanted a witch to be. Nan who had died because she was an “innocent” and hadn’t deserved to be murdered. Which Misty knew was true. She hadn’t deserved any of that. Not at all. But their experience with the underworld was so much different from one another, and Misty could only think of one reason why.

Hubris.

Misty herself had thought she could take on the Seven Wonders. She had rushed in, refusing to think through her actions. She wasn’t ready. She was played by Fiona, who had to have used Stevie just as she had used Misty. Fiona had sown those oats of dissension so well, ensuring they all ignored the games she was playing and fell for her tricks. 

And Misty had paid the ultimate price for it. Not only with her death but in what she has learned was month after month of torment. All for the act that had taken down so many before her. Hubris. 

Misty can’t say she kept faith she would ever be saved. She had made her own choices, and known the consequences. In the history of the Seven Wonders no one had ever returned from failing that test. If not for the world ending, even if they had saved it, Misty wouldn’t be there now. It isn’t the time between she needs to focus on, nor the way Michael made her feel when he came for her. It’s the time now. The time of being back with her coven where she has new people to meet, and girls to help educate. Even if Misty thinks she’s not ready to.

Cordelia would hear none of her taking time away from them, of not throwing herself into the education of the other witches. According to Cordelia they needed to learn from Misty. They needed her experience with plants and with healing. Misty knew that the healing Cordelia spoke of was not the plants but what Misty herself was going through. 

It’s only be a few days. Stevie has gone back to her life where most can’t see through the act, and yet her songs form a series of anthems for witches all over the world. Nan is gone back through the door, and despite Misty’s pain over it, and anger still towards the witch, Madison is still in Hell. For now. 

For now is what Misty must cling to, the words she needs to hold on to. For now she hurts over the time she spent in Hell but she has to leave that behind her. For now she worries that any deal with the Loa can always turn on you and what they’ve done will twist into something new and ugly and painful. For now is all Misty has, all anyone has, and she has to stay with that rather than worrying about what could still be there, lingering in the shadows.

“Misty?”

She startled, spinning around to face the voice, seeing Cordelia standing there. In the shadows. She really should worry about what is in the here and now and not let others sneak up on her.

“Are you okay?”

Clutching the ends of the shawl that hung around her shoulders, Misty nodded. “Of course. I’m fine. I’ve just been thinking about what it is I want to talk to the girls about tomorrow.”

Which had been true when she’d come down to Cordelia’s workspace to look over the plants, to see what they had access to and to try and think. To think about the woman she was and how different that is from the woman she had been. The witch as well. All of it was changed, and now she needed to try and find out not just what her life was now, but who she was.

“Misty Day, you can lie to the girls in this house. You can look even Mallorie in the face and tell her everything’s just fine, but you can’t look at me and lie. Not to me, and not about you,” she said, closing the space between them. 

Gently she took Misty’s hand, tenderly prying her fingers from the fringed hem of her shawl, using that hold to pull the other witch to her and wrapping an arm around her. “You don’t have to be okay. You know that, right?”

Misty shook her head, pressing her face to Cordelia’s shoulder. Words raced through her mind but she just managed to shake her head, not sure what to say. Worse, not sure if she can say them without sounding as if she is about to burst into tears.

Which she truly thought might happen.

“I need to be strong,” she finally managed, her voice a soft, muffled against Cordelia’s blouse. “For me, and for you.”

“No. You need to be you, Misty. That’s all I need from you.”

One arm still around her shoulders, Cordelia’s other hand moved to caress over Misty’s shoulder, coming to cup her chin and raise her face so their gazes met. 

“All I’m asking for you is to that you’re here, that you be yourself. If that means you need time to heal, then take it. If you need to cry, then I’m here for you. I’m just glad you’re here Misty, and that is all I need.”

Misty’s hand closed around Cordelia’s wrist, feeling the thudding of a heartbeat against her fingertips, not sure if it was Cordelia’s heart racing or her own heartbeat that she could feel racing in her chest, pounding against her ribcage.

In Hell, Misty had no time to think. Just as soon as she tried to process her grief, the terror would start all over again. In the days since Michael first brought her out of Hell, and then she was released for good after things were changed once more, Misty hadn’t done anything but think.

About why she did the things she did, about her friends, and her desires, and all that she had lost when she hadn’t found the strength to turn away from that poor frog and all that she and her magic had put it through. 

And she had thought about this. About Cordelia and the chances that Misty had passed over, and the feelings she’d had for the woman since the moment that they met. The entire house held her scent, rich and herbal and maybe it was all in Misty’s mind but she thought she could pick that up anywhere in the house, no matter who was around. Her sleep was deep and dark due to the herbs from the garden, but there was still hints of dreams when she slept. Not nightmares but dreams. Hint of alabaster skin and golden hair, and more than that a brilliance bright shine of blue. Ocean blue and navy, turquoise and midnight. 

Those shades of blue are how Misty saw Cordelia since the moment they met. It was the colors she saw flashing at the corners of her eyes before the frog came to life once more. Since the moment they had met those colors had been there, reminding Misty that she wasn’t alone and trying to help pull her through it all. She wasn’t alone, and Cordelia was there. With her. For her. There.

Misty didn’t think, arching up on her toes suddenly. Kissing Cordelia with the same wild ferocity that she showed in all she did, unwilling to go halfway in anything. Cordelia wrapped Misty in her arms, holding her close as she returned the kiss. 

For a long time the pair held one another, unwilling to let go. One kiss and then another, Misty’s fingers brushing through Cordelia’s hair. Breaking the kiss with a laugh, Cordelia kissed the tip of Misty’s hair. 

“If you keep that up, the girls will know,” Cordelia murmured, smiling widely, her eyes bright and crinkling at the corners. 

It was that beautiful light that had helped Misty through so much, the shades of blue and the brightest light Misty had ever seen from a person. There was a vitality there that most couldn’t match. 

Glancing up from the kiss, Misty couldn’t help but smile. “I think they know anyway,” Misty said, taking a half step back and turning Cordelia slightly with a step to the side. Just enough so she could see the gathering of young witches on the stairs, wide eyed and tittering. Noticing they had been caught, they couldn’t help but to giggle and wave, several of them racing off to tell others. 

“Well then. I guess you have other things to focus on,” Cordelia said, laughing as she hugged Misty tightly, spinning her about. 

Blue light swirled around them, brilliant and rich and alive. Truly alive. It wasn’t in her mind. It wasn’t her seeing Cordelia’s magic. It was truly the magic of them together that brought the light to life. 

Misty closed her eyes, holding Cordelia tight. Maybe it would all go wrong again. Maybe it would be ruined once more. But until then she had this, and that could truly be enough. More than enough. It was all Misty wanted, and all she could ask for. Witchcraft and love, friends and family. What else could a person want or need if not that? It might not be forever, but it was enough for now.


End file.
